Of firsts and lasts
by Username is a work in progress
Summary: Their world is crumbling, but not much has changed. He still looks at her like she's made of gold.


**disclaimer: I own nothing, apparently not even my genes. Did you know genes can be patented?**

The first time he saw her, his eyes locked on hers. They were the last two walking through the gates of the school, and she seemed frantic, unable to find a teacher. He felt a grin spreading over his face at the sight of her emerald eyes. His first thought was joyful, ecstatic that he would spend the next seven years with this beauty. He was so enthralled with her facial expressions, her fluttering hands, that he didn't hear a word she said. His grin grew as she approached him. She grabbed his shoulders, snapping him out of his reverie to ask if he had seen a journal. He daftly shook his head, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. She sighed, shook her head, and glanced past his head. Spotting a professor, she dashed through the gates. However, he stood, dazed, wishing he had said a word to her, until a professor walked over  
"Stop lolly gagging, boy!", yelled a grumpy old man.

The first time he spoke to her was very to the point. He had been practicing what to say in the carriages with his new friends, who had laughed at him. Giving a cocky grin, he asked her out. In his eleven-year old mind, there was no reason for her to say no. Well, maybe his friends guffawing behind him were the cause of her sour expression, her curt shake of the head.

The first time he offended her was harmless enough. A simple prank, no big deal, the first of many. How was he to know that she wouldn't find it funny? A few fireworks chasing the teachers out into the hall were never meant to hurt her.

The first time he smiled at her, really smiled ( not his usual cocky grin) she smiled back. It was the end of a perfect school dance, with all of her favorite music and snacks. They were fifteen and he had never felt more elated.

The first time he comforted her, he felt helpless. As she cried on his shoulder about some "friend", all he knew was that he could've never made her cry.

The first time he made her cry was terrifying. He couldn't live with himself afterwards, even though he was just trying to help. He had beat up the "friend" who had made her so upset in the first place. He hadn't known she meant a boyfriend.

The first time he went out with her was pure bliss. He never knew the day would come when she would say yes. As they sat in the little tea shop, he prayed that it wouldn't be the only time they went out.

The first time he kissed her was like nothing he had ever experienced. The taste of her lipgloss (cherry) made him feel like he was flying. He didn't even care that the whole school made fun of them.

The first time he met her parents, all he could think was "Wow." He finally knew where she got her fiery personality from, though her fiery hair was still a mystery.

The first time he asked her to marry him, and also the last time, she didn't know what to say. She thought he was joking at first. When she realized her error, she said yes.

The first time he saw her holding their son, he was amazed. He never knew someone so small could hold such a big place in his heart. Every day, he watched the boy grow, taught him words, and habits (not all of them good, either).

The last time he saw her holding their son, he was amazed. The boy had grown so much, but she was still the exact same beauty he fell in love with at eleven years old.

The last time he saw her parents, all he could think was "Wow". Their car accident had torn them from her before the baby even knew them properly, and torn them from her when she needed them most.

The last time he kissed her was like nothing he had ever experienced. Every day was like something completely new when he was with her. Nothing could ever get old, even the flavor of that same lipgloss (still cherry).

The last time he went out with her was pure bliss. It was the first time in months that they had been alone. The baby was safe with a family friend, though he still couldn't believe they were a family.

The last time he made her cry was terrifying. He had left home, and came back far too drunk. He yelled a few things that he probably shouldn't have,things he regretted in the morning. She would always forgive him, but he never had time to forgive himself.

The last time he comforted her, he felt helpless. One of her friends had died in the war. He patted her back and tried his best to sound soothing. She stayed up all night crying, and he took care of the baby the next day.

The last time he smiled at her, really smiled, she smiled back. She was playing with the baby, and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The last time he offended her was harmless enough. Though he never really meant to insult her sister, she got pretty mad. He swore that he thought her sister was a wonderful person.

The last time he spoke to her was very to the point. "Take the baby and run! Please!" He yelled. He promised to fight off the intruder for as long as he could. She begged him to stay with her, and he wished with all his heart that he could. He knew, but refused to acknowledge, that this would be a last for them.

The last time he saw her, his eyes locked on hers. He mouthed, for one last time, "run". She didn't run. She waited for him, like he had been waiting for her since day one. She trusted that he would return until she heard that final BANG! Throwing herself over the baby, she tried not to scream. She heard his body hit the floor, and then footsteps on the stairs. Her world stopped for a minute, and her last words to the baby were "You are loved."  
Later, both of their bodies would be found, but the baby survived.


End file.
